vestlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot Hooks
Supernatural These plot hooks relate to the supernatural. The Moongate An old, long thought abandoned druidic circle/henge is rumoured to have been re-activated. During full moons, the circle opens up a portal to the Feywild (or other plane), allowing beings to travel back and forth. This has severely changed the nature of the Moonglade Woods, as interplanar predators start ravaging the local wildlife. Perhaps an ill-advised druid and former portal Guardian decided to shepherd through a beast that was behind his capability, and got slain in the process, leaving the portal unguarded and the beast free to roam. Hooks: * A strange and terrifying new beast has settled into some wooded foothills near a village. The PCs are hired to deal with the threat. Tracking the beast and/or talking to locals leads them towards Moonglade Woods, and the Moongate. * One of the PCs is a druid, and feels a divine pull towards the Moongate. Possibilities: * The PCs need to investigate the Moonglade Woods, and attempt to find a way to deactivate the Moonportal. * The PCs need to find a new Guardian for the Moongate (could be a hermit druid that has a task for the party, in exchange for taking the role as Guardian). * Physically destroying the Moongate could be possible, but might have adverse effects on the area, and bring about the wrath of Obad-Hai. Political These plot hooks relate to the political structure of the region. The Unbuilt Temple Several decades ago, a grand project was started by the Pope/Grand Religious Leader at the time. The goal was to build a grandiose new temple, to create a new religious center for the region and help consolidate the clergy's power. Unfortunately, the building process met with several obstacles, and after long years of hard toil, the temple still stands half-built and abandoned. They say that the Gods themselves did not wish this temple to be finished. Hooks: * A young and ambitious priest has had a calling from their deity, to revitalize the building effort and finish the temple. * The temple has long been regarded as a dangerous area, and has been used as a den for both bandits and monsters through the years. There are rumours that a relic of great worth and religious significance is still hidden somewhere among the ruins. The Contested Mine A silver mine has been discovered to have a rich vein of mithril deeper in it's depths. This has sparked a conflict between two noble families, about rightful ownership. The mine was a shared spoil of war, but the recent discovery of mithril calls the sharing agreement into question. Tensions are high, and both families are gathering troops; War is on the horizon. Hooks: * The PCs see the influx of troops towards the cities/fortresses in question, and hear the rumours of a coming war. * The PCs are approached to be hired as bodyguards/spies/emissaries for one of the noble families. * A recent rash of brutal deaths deep in the mines has both the noble families blaming each other. The PCs are approached by a union worker who believes there are monsters in the depths to blame instead, and ask the PCs to investigate. Mundane These are plots relating to more mundane events, such as orcs, bandits and the like. The Polluted River A village that uses a passing river for drinking water, suddenly finds it's water supply heavily polluted. The Lost Son =